


Laser Pointer

by glamglaceon



Series: Space Cat Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith as a space cat, Keith being adorable, Keith/Shiro if you squint but avoidable, Laser pointer, M/M, This is what happens when Lance is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: There's nothing else to do on the Castle of Lions.Lance is bored.He decides to play with their resident space cat.





	Laser Pointer

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was suggested by my roommate, during our talks about Voltron and Space Cat Keith. I couldn't stop laughing at the idea and now it's actually written. 
> 
> I still couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this.
> 
> It's from Lance's POV and I'm sorry if he's a little OOC. I'm not used to writing characters like him.
> 
> EDIT: Any of the one-shots in the Space Cat Keith series are not related to one another. You are free to read them all but they do not need to be read in any order or are in the same universe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or anything related to the series. It's owned by Dreamworks and other creators.

It was just another quiet day aboard the Castle of Lions. There were no distress calls or attacks from the Galra Empire. 

Therefore, the Paladins were bored as hell.

“This suuuuucks,” Lance whined, sitting in a chair he turned the opposite way. He rested his arms across the back of the chair and set his chin on top of his arms.

In the lounge Shiro and Keith were sharing a couch. Keith was spread out lengthwise, his face pressed against Shiro's thighs, his long purple cat-like tail swaying back and forth contentedly. Shiro was seated upright, holding a book in his Galra arm and his human hand was stroking Keith's black locks. Lance liked to imagine he could hear the half-Galra purr from where he was in the dining room.

Pidge was in her brother's room and Hunk was away meeting up with his girlfriend Shay. Allura and Coran were on the bridge discussing important things.

So, to sum up, Lance was BORED.

“Why don't you go and play that game you bought from the Space Mall?” Shiro suggested, his gray eyes flicking over to the Cuban Paladin.

Lance huffed. “I've beaten that game so many times it has lost its charm.”

“Training?”

“Dude, how is that fun?”

“You're being picky,” Keith said, his purple eyes opening. “Maybe you should take a shuttle and flirt with girls at that Space Mall.”

Lance screwed up his face. He didn't actually want to leave the Castle, even if it did sound like fun to go take alien girls to clubs or out to dinner. He whined again and stared at a spot on the floor. Keith let out an exasperated noise and pulled out his handheld pad, powering it up. Lance wasn't sure how Keith could actually operate anything with those claws but he suspected the Blade of Marmora had something to do with it.

He stalked off to his room and was gonna flop on his bed when his eyes caught sight of a laser pointer, one he brought from Earth. He still had a few packs of batteries, should the thing ever run out. He stared at it for a few minutes before a wicked grin spread across his face. The blue Paladin snatched the item and ran back to the lounge. Keith was still reading on his pad and Shiro had not budged from his spot either. Shiro spared a look his way and even one of Keith's ears flicked toward him before moving back to its former position.

Lance tried to keep his smirks to himself as he activated the laser pointer. He shined it on the floor by the couch, snickering lightly when he did spot Keith eye it then ignore it. He spun the light in a circle and he definitely noticed the half-Galra stare at it. 

Without warning, the hybrid leapt off of Shiro's lap and landed gracefully on top of the light. Lance instantly drew the light away and hid it behind the couch. Keith flattened himself as much as he could on the floor, ears pinned back, tail wagging. Shiro had stopped his reading and was watching this with amusement. Lance danced the light back and forth from behind the couch. As close as he was, he did notice Keith's eyes dilate, the black pupils nearly swallowing the purple irises completely. When he darted the light back behind the couch, Keith saw his chance and he chased it. Laughing, the blue Paladin ran the light down the bedroom hallway and the half-Galra ran after it.

“I'm amazed at his reflexes,” Shiro said, laughing.

Lance was having too much fun with this to even comment. He turned the light off the instant Keith came running back into the lounge. The red Paladin's chest was heaving a little but he turned around in circles, trying to find where the light went. Lance took pity on him and activated it again, but this time running it up a wall. Keith stalked over to the wall, tail whipping around. He pounced, stretching to his full 6 foot plus height to attack the light, but missed. He landed back on his haunches, glaring at it. He tried once more but then he paused.

“Lance,” the half-Galra growled.

Lance howled. “A-about time y-you realized.”

Keith turned around and narrowed his gaze at the younger Paladin. Shiro was laughing but he got up and patted Keith's head. “It was a good source of entertainment.”

“Not you too, Shiro!”


End file.
